1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a vehicle and method of operating an accessory of the vehicle with a controller in communication with the accessory and including a touch screen display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles include many accessories, such as a window actuator, a door actuator, a locking mechanism, an audio entertainment system, a visual entertainment system, a HVAC system, a power adjustment mechanism, a diagnostic mechanism, a sensor system and a lighting system. Individual switches located on or near an instrument panel of the vehicle or within reach of a driver of the vehicle control the various accessories. The switches are hard-wired to the various different accessories. The driver manipulates the switch to transmit a command through the wires interconnecting the switch and the accessory to the accessory.
U.S. Published Patent Application 2007/0198472 A1 to Simonds et al. discloses a vehicle having a multi-media system and a method for accessing data stored on portable electronic devices with the multi-media system. The multi-media system includes a controller and a user interface. The controller includes a processor. The user interface may include a touch screen display in communication with the controller. The controller is in communication with the portable electronic devices through either a hard wired connection or by the use of a wireless communication system, such as infrared, Bluetooth, and WI-FI. The controller detects the presence of the portable electronic device, and accesses data from the portable electronic device. A menu is displayed on the touch screen display identifying the content of the information stored on the portable electronic device. A user touches the touch screen display to input a command. The controller then executes the command inputted. The multi-media system permits the use and operation of the portable electronic devices through inputs entered into the touch screen display, thereby eliminating the need to handle the actual portable electronic devices.